THE LAST CHAPTER
by ExoKyungsooLover2703
Summary: Hi Fellow Readers! This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you guys enjoy it! This is about Tris and how she didn't have to die. Please send reviews and if you don't like it don't read it. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 Tris's letter

My name is Beatrice Prior but you will probably recognise me as my nickname, Tris. In the journal Tobias and I wrote he said that I had died. Oh but was he so wrong. In the moment when David cornered me I kicked his hand, making the gun fly out. I caught the gun and shot at David but it turns out David had already used all of the bullets. He put his hands in his pockets grovelling and when he put his hands I knew I was going to die in his hands he had a gun and 1 bullet. David aimed at but I guess he didn't have the heart to kill me . Instead he put the gun down and said,' Go away. Go far,far away'. He gave me a bundle of cash and told me to start running before he starting shooting me. I nodded and ran straight for days, only stopping to get food and sleep. I finally found a beautiful city called New York and bought a home there. I got a job at the police station and adopted a teenage girl who I named Natalie and a 7 yr old boy who I named Andrew, in honour of my deceased parents.I write this in hope that Tobias will read this and come back to me.

Writing Hopefully,

VI


	2. Chapter 2 tobias POV

TobiasPOV

my hands crunched against the paper. I can't believe Tris is alive? After all this time I have mourned only to find out that she is not dead. Only one thought came to my mind whose ashes were in that urn. I turned to Christina and told her the news she squealed and said we have to get a flight to New York immediately. We started to pack our bags .

I sent her a letter back to pick us up at the airport. A week later there was reply she said she would and there was also 2 tickets to New York. Chrstina and went to the airport immediately and went on the 1 hour the plane landed. Then I saw hair short and blonde and eyes bright and green and filled with life she ran up to me and crashed into me with enthusiasm. It was such bliss she went up to Christina and hugged her too. All our eyes were filled with tears. Turns out this life wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3 Tris POV

TrisPOV

After Tobias, Christina and I had met at the airport I thought everything was right with the world once more . As my children came I introduced them to Tobias and Christina, they became friends immediately .

Tobias and Christina stayed and at my flat and helped around the house. Christina got a job and Tobias just stayed at home, doing a project that I couldn't see until it was finished. I waited for weeks in anticipation. After all what did he make it with? All he brought was a a suitcase and a backpack . A month later he came up and showed me. Tears welled up in my eyes. It was a scrapbook of every single blissful memory I had. Photos of me and my family, a photo of the ranks with me coming first a photo of my house in abnegation and more importantly, a photo of everyone I loved . Whether in abnegation, dauntless, euridite, amity and candor and at the bottom of the photo there was a caption. It said 'be brave Tris' I hugged Tonias and told him I loved it and will keep it forever.

Natalie and Andrew came over and explained everyone of those people in the photo and last I saved myself. I had grown a lot from the time the picture was taken and for one moment I could barely recognise myself! My kids loved it and so did I . Christina came over and looked at it as well she said it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

One thing I know for sure, Tobias and certainly outdone himself this time...


	4. Chapter 4 Christina POV

Christina POV

For once in my life I felt happy again, being with Tris and Four having a good life and having tons of opportunities. Then a thought of misery struck me like a lightning bolt, the one thing that would be even better was if Will was here with me. A tear slowly trickled down my cheek as I blinked back the rest of my tears and sniffed.

I heard a knock on my door and opened it, Tris was there, holding a giant chocolate cake. Behind her was Four, Natalie and Andrew smiling happily. 'What is this for?' I asked curious about that cake.'It is your birthday, Silly!', Tirs giggled . 'C'mon let us in this I think this cake weighs forty pounds'. I invited them in and I saw Four carrying a whole roast a Natalie and Andrew were carrying a giant cardboard box.

Tris said to blow out the candles and make a wish. I blew the candles and wished for Will to come back even though I knew it wouldn't happen but hope is still important. Natalie and Andrew said 'It's time your gift'. They opened the box a pug jumped out! It looked exactly like the one I had as a child . 'We know you have been quite lonely in your flat so we bought some company for you' mused Four. Guys you shouldn't have I thought but I remained speechless. This was surely the second best moment of my life, the first one was where I kissed Will , obviously. Then as I sat there with the half eaten cake a warm feeling slowly ascended in my chest and I felt so happy again. I decided to name the dog Hope and then I felt everything was right in the world, for me anyway.

But this wasn't to last... Given my luck


	5. Chapter 5 Natalie POV

Natalie POV

I watched as Mum and Tobias chatted over breakfast. They seem so happy together , I thought while I smiled in my cereal.

I got ready for school, looking over my homework . As for school I was excelling in everything, including sport, but there was one thing that really bothered me; I was being constantly bullied by the bitches at my school. They were perfect, perfect looks, perfect personalities and perfect families, I was honestly disgusted by regularly bullied my friends for homework so they wouldn't fail their academic studies and I always stood up to them, I had a very stubborn personality and would give them a little bit of sass everything time they tried to bribe my friends for homework.

They were extremely rude and I couldn't believe they haven't been caught by the teachers yet, I wasn't surprised, after all the teachers thought that they were little angels. I thought they were little satanic Devils, the thought of then really disgusted me.

I walked to school only to see my friend, standing at the bus stop, being harassed by them little bitches . I told them to do they own homework , and they just laughed at me . One of the boys tried to grab my bag and I kicked him in the stomach, he groaned and held his side like a baby. I grabbed my friends hand and told her to run. She nodded and we ran to school before they could catch up to us.

At the lockers Mackenzie, the main bitch, said,'I am not really very happy at you after the stunt you pulled with my boyfriend this morning'. 'Prepare for your life to be hell' she snarled in my ear. Then suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a boy ( guys who are reading this comment a suggestion for the name of the boy) came up and said 'If you are so desperate to be bullying a girl who is obvious better than you, then you can go and do the fucking homework by yourself. How hard can it be?' He walked away and Mackenzie stared in shock, even I didn't have enough courage to say that to her. I turned to look for the boy but he was already gone.

I walked to my English class and the teacher, Mrs Winterstone, said 'We have a new student today'. Then the boy who stood up to me and walked in. Then a strange fluttering feeling made my heart flip backwards. I shuddered that feeling off and I kept my eyes on my book. But when I looked up to glance at the boy, he was already staring at me...


	6. Chapter 6 Tobias POV

Tobias POV

I went home after looking for a job and I finally found a job, believe or not I got a job as a teacher in Sport at the local school in New York. I couldn't wait to tell Tris the good news. I walked up to her and I said 'Guess what!' She said' what?' 'I got a job! And Tris squealed in excitement . 'That's awesome 'she said,'tell me all about!' I told her the job was for a Sport teacher at the local high school in New York and then Natalie walked in and heard what I said and the colour was immediately drained from her face

I had a feeling that my job was issued at her school. I wasn't sure if that was a bad thing...


	7. Chapter 7 Christina POV

Christina POV

I was walking to the subway to get to work when I suddenly just bumped into a man and he spilt coffee all over me ( and my new coat). I stood there in shock while he just laughed under his scarf. I walked up to him and him a piece of my mind 'How could you me so stupid! Have you realised what you have just done? How am I supposed to go to work now? I just bought this coat! And you're laughing! You have some nerve!'

I grabbed his coffee and upturned the rest of the contents on his gasped. I smirked and proudly walked away. I took off my coat and walked into the door of the subway. I got to work and started waiting people . Then I saw that rude man walk in and ask for a coffee. I gave him his alright, with a little burst of mustard. Served him right . I saw him spit out his coffee as he took the first sip outside I just laughed.

After the whole day of waiting people at the cafe I decided to take my dog out to the park. I grabbed hope's leash and a waterbottle and set out for the park. Hope was really excited to go to the park and she ran across the park a couple hundred times. I laughed at how much energy she had. Then a man walked by and bumped into hope. I looked up to see his face and I just blew up 'What is wrong with you! Are you trying to ruin my life? First you spill coffee on my coat, then you order a coffee at the cafe I was working at , and now you bump into my motherfucking dog! I swear to god if I see your insufferable face again I will punch your lights out!' The man seemed very amused at my rant and said 'don't you recognise me Christina?'. 'How did you know my name? I asked,'at least tell me yours ' . He smiled and said 'My name is Peter , remember me now?' I gasped and stood there with my mouth open in shock. How does Peter remember my name . Didn't he take the memory vial ?...


End file.
